A Nobody's Last Words
by Aly-Cooper
Summary: A collection of poetry about the nobodies of Organiation XIII's deaths about their final thoughts along with two poems dedicated to my OCs. May add other poems about when Roxas first came to the Organization or something. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Introduction

This is going to be a little introduction to my collection of poetry. I may be slow in updating since it sometimes takes me awhile to find inspiration. That said this is rated T to be on the safe side and I'd appreciate your views on my poetry so please review! Welp, the first one is going to be one of my two OC's, Kajex. Thanks for sticking with me through this short introduction.

-Kiesha


	2. Kajex My Last Goodbye

A Nobody's Last Words

Kajex- My Last Goodbye

Yes, I am a Nobody.

Or maybe I should say that 'I was' one,

After all if you could see me now you'd agree.

True I do not exist, True I do not have a heart,

But... Can you really blame me?

I lost what you possess,

And get the sharp end of the stick because of it.

My memories of having one, heh,

It makes it feel all the worse.

You can feel, any emotion you please with ease,

While we on the other hand?

Lie, pretend, hope and wish to have that.

Seems all we can do.

'Tis all a ruse in the end though,

And if you say it isn't,

Then you my friend,

Are the fool.

We cannot die, sucks huh?

Knowing that when you are suppose to die,

You fade to Oblivion instead.

You're lucky, so I'll say this.

Treasure that heart of yours, 'cause I've learned..

That a second chance, is just a ruse,

Like our fake emotions.

Nobodies weren't meant to exist after all.

So why should reality and existence take pity on

us?

A foolhardy wish, to have a heart.

A fool's dream.

But then again we're all fools so where's the

point?  
I'm fading, anyone can see it, even without sight.

At least I went out with a bang right?

Heh, the others can see me,

So I'll just go right out and say this,

You're right, but you're wrong.

So shut up, you won't get a heart, not the way

you're doing things.

'Cause what I've learned is, you can earn one.

I found my heart, in someone else.

But at least they were willing to share...

If only for a moment.

So see you all out there,

'Cause I know damn straight that I don't have a

next life, not like them others.

But do me a favour, just one.

Remember me when I'm gone.

So Sayonara or whatever,

I know this is my last goodbye.

So see ya.


	3. Demyx Turning of the Tide

A Nobody's Last Words

Demyx- Turning of the Tide

Why'd they send me?

Me of all people?

Well, I guess 'people' isn't a very good

word for us, huh?

But still...was what we were doing wrong?

Now I can see that maybe it was.

Sora and his friends,

Looks like its true what I and everyone

says.

I really do suck at fighting.

Really, if maybe it were a different

situation, I'll bet we could've been good

friends.

Was it really wrong of me to want a heart?

I wonder though,

Was Xemnas right to do this?

Was it right of me to join them?

Its too late now to think on that now.

I'm going away now, fading.

But why does it have to hurt so much?

I can't believe I thought I could win,

What a fool I was.

I knew it from the determined look on his

face, that I was going to lose, but ignored

it.

Its all going to black now, I just wish,

Maybe if I had made better choices,

I would still be here right now.

But I don't regret it all.

I liked having friends, well as close to

friends as they'd want me to think.

I did think of Roxas a traitor though,

But I really envy him too.

The tide has turned,

Which means only one thing.

My time's almost up with the turning of the

tide.

I just want to say this here...

I'm sorry, and goodbye.

Kiesha: I don't know about this one. It seemed a bit Occ'd to me, but then again... If you think its too occ'd too I'll be happy to rewrite it. For now I think it fits Dem-Dem okay.


	4. Marluxia Petals in the Wind

A Nobody's Last Words

Marluxia- Petals in the Wind

How could this happen?

My plan was flawless!

Its all his fault, that traitor.

How could I let it end this way?

All my dreams for the future, scattered

Like petals in the wind.

The darkness, its coming closer

Have you felt anything so ruthless?

It does not care who or what you are,

Only wants to achieve its goal.

I wanted to do the same,

But now it seems I missed on an important

factor.

Namine.

The key to my plan and the tool to

complete my goal,

Turned on me!

How dare she?

If I had a little more time I'd show her and

the Keyblade Master a thing or two...

So close!

But alas, my time is at an end.

Flittering away,

Like petals in the wind.


	5. Kiaxshe Feeling of Fading

A Nobody's Last Words

Kiaxshe- Feeling of Fading

So this is how it ends,

Its...weird.

I never thought I'd end up like this.

Fading I mean.

But I guess it was enevitable.

I'm glad though.

I lived my life, well fake life, to the best it

could ever be.

Plus this is how I wanted to die, er fade.

Go get 'em Sora, Kajex.

Don't let them get what they want,

They don't deserve it, not after what they

did.

The good ones though,

I hope they can see things more clearly

now.

If Oblivion is what awaits me,

Then I say "Bring it on!"

No matter of darkness'll ever keep my spirit

down, even my own for that matter, heh.

See ya guys,

Maybe we'll have a next life together.

I'd like that, much better than this fake

feeling of fading.

Quite a bit.

-x-

Kiesha: I may re-do this one. I'm not sure if its fit to be the death of my Nobody yet. -sighs and thinks about this- If I do re-do it though I'll still keep the old version up for those who luff it.


	6. Roxas No heart, No purpose

A Nobody's Last Words

Roxas- No heart, No purpose

I understand now.

I understand everything.

About myself and Axel and...Sora.

Axel, he was my only friend.

I'm sorry, I had to know.

Sora.

I felt it somewhere,

Something telling me I had to find you.

To know the truth.

Once and for all.

I thought that because I was a Nobody,

A being with no heart,

I had no purpose.

When I first got my name,

Roxas.

I felt a little purpose in my life,

Until I thought of him, Sora,

And the Keyblade.

It was then I knew I had to leave.

I was stupid.

How could I say no one would miss me?

To my best friend.

But seeing him again proved something to

me.

Proved that I'd see him again, and I will.

These fake feelings,

They're telling me I'm going away.

To sleep maybe?

Who knows.

I'm sealing their fates, aren't I?

There's nothing I can do for them nowthough.

Sora, you really are lucky.

Its time for me to go.

I guess now I realize,

I really am apart of you Sora.

Sora?

-x-

Kiesha: This is for when Roxas first goes away. I'll do another one for him for when he merges with Sora in TWNTW. Also, if any of my stuff makes a character (besides my two OC's Kiaxshe and Kajex) please for the love of Kingdom Hearts tell me! Thanks.


End file.
